Talk:Boar/@comment-109.230.28.137-20140317192613/@comment-72.146.16.202-20140612052307
Afaik The Lato is essentially the basic firearm- Everyone, every race, and all, have it at their disposal, afaik the lato is also NOT a tenno or lotus designed weaponry Lato Prime and Lato Vandal are signs that Lato is Of Orokin Origin as Lato Prime means it is the Orokin Original (or rather orokin enhanced weaponry..... Nobodies really sure exactly which it is sposed to be, or rather they can't make up their mind)(prime frames = originals, prime weapons = maybe?- Though "prime" = "Orokin enhanced warframes/weaponry" in wiki, rather than originals made with orokin technology, which is beyond the actual scope of Tenno Tech. Vandal actually is sposed to be Vandalized, and it sposed to be Tenno Vandalized weaponry. meaning the original unit should not be vandal designed - Lato Braton Prova and Snipetron well lets see- Braton - Obsolete Corpus massproduced rifle (mk1-braton as well) Braton = A massproduced/clone off the Braton Prime model by the Corpus. Braton Vandal - Check Lato - Lato Prime Dictates that Lato original is either Designed by Orokin. or enhanced with their tech by the tenno, Lato Vandal Suggests that Lato Prime is an original, rather than an enhance..., Used by Grineer, Assumably obsolete Corpus (since they've seen moved into Energy Based weaponry, which proved superior/better for the Corpus) used by the Tenno, Lato Vandal - Check Prova - Designed by Corpus Prova Vandal - Check Snipetron - designed by corpus - pre-energy weapon phase (though technically... this doesn't actually exist....) Snipetron Vandal - Check Based on the Running pattern - it can be inferred that Lato is an obsolete Corpus Mass produced weapon, before their Energy weapon days, Which the Tenno Vandalized for their own purposes Wraith may actually be produced by the Red Veil, rather than be Grineer originals/modified versions.- since the Rakta is Wraith looking. Gorgon Wraith - Gorgon= grineer- check Strun wraith - Strun has been used by grinner- can be inferred that Strun is actually mass produced obsolete grineer shotties, replaced by what the grineer believe to be better, Sobek. Machete wraith - Machete = grineer Wraith Twin vipers - twin Vipers = grineer- All check Tenno Designed weaponry can not be Vandal(ized) - Tenno Designed weaponry, would be hard-pressed to identify out of the litter without being told it was, As it would be any prime's non-prime, that wasn't already there. Lato Vandal is proof that Lato is not Tenno Designed., Because it is a vandalized model, re-engineered by the tenno with Tenno tech Strun Wraith could simply be Red-Veil Original/Variant- Or Grineer Original/Variant. Prime =/= Tenno only. Prime = orokin only Boar = Tenno Replica of the Boar Prime design- Crafted within the limitations of the Tenno Technology compared to the orokin technology. Which means Dex Furis, Which isn't Furis Vandal or AFuris Vandal - Would be the Tenno Original, an item completely designed by Tenno without copying off of a Prime variant, which was Copied off of by tenno to make the Furis/Afuris more mass producible - since the original was probably too good or expensive to make. -> A Dex furis with the right stuff- can Nuke Phorid Faster than it can reload a clip. Red Veil, While captured by both corpus and grineer alike... Is a faction.. however they are a rebel faction to both the other factions, it isn't said who they directly rebel from It is possible, on pure speculation atm. That The Red Veil faction are actually people, grineer, who refused to undergo cloning, Body enhancing or whatever have you, from the Grineer side of things.. and as fugly, I mean Vay Hek... Got more and more Body changed/enhanced, he prolly grew less and less supportive/acceptive of Grineer who refused to become better. The Change in tax or living conditions, Discrimination, etc, may have caused the Red Veil to go "You know what. Eff this, we're done making wraith variants for you - Peace" since one can assume that The grineer who make the grineer designed weapons and work the factories and stuff - Would be more human than the battle-engineered/enhanced clones/soldiers would be, less Altered Now it is possible that Red Veil has been renegade since the first Wraith item appeared. and it wasn't till just now that they were getting caught. - At which point, It could be they rebelled fairly early, and the wraith variants were just variants of the guns they helped design early on, modified with Tenno Technology and Newer, more current Grineer Tech. - Vay Hek and what, Sargas Ruk? Are very prominent examples that Grineer flesh sacrificing and body cybernettic enhancing being a thing. we Earthlings are Criticized for liking a game or show.. Imagine how bad it must be to be a pack of humanoids who refuse to undergo standard proceedure to what the entire race dictates is proper. Comparitively Blacks are still discriminated against by quite a few Americans, There are =still= some people in America, who were raised to believe Blacks are inferior or should still be slaves. Replace Blacks with Red Veil/Grineer that refused to undergo enhancment. Now Imagine we elected a president- who was one of those few. and then we go to war/civil war etc whatever, martial law is placed, and he/she enforces discrimination. - Well he's Vay Hek/Sargas Ruk/etc Vay hek eliminated his opposition to take power, It would be no surprise if with that, came a quelling of this small group of Grineer, who he believed to be inferior- who instead were like - "eff this, we're getting outta here" and went to hide/do whatever. thus rescue missions and rescue 2.0 came to be. But. It is true Tenno Designed weapons, can never be Vandal- Because Vandal is tenno Designed Vandalizations of an original designed weapon Wraith so fair has been designed from Grineer designed weaponry - and as such, Tenno Designed weapons, can't be wraith. Tenno designed weapons can be Dex or Prime, but aren't guaranteed to be either - as they can also be unprefixed named replicas of An Orokin Prime original. - The Boar Prime is an example of Tenno craftsmanship without being of orokin originality.